megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Who Axess
Doctor Who Axess(also known as Doctor Who.EXE in Japan) is the direct sequel to Megabound Chornicles:Rise of The CMDU it is also a anime spin-off of Doctor Who series 5. Good Guys Brad Swaile voices Lan Hikari Matt Smith voices The Doctor Karen Gillan voices Amy Pond Brittney Meriah Wilson voices Mayl Sakurai Bill Switzer voices Chaud Blaze Jeffery Watson voices Raika Fontane Jon St. John voices E-123 Omega Kirby Morrow voices Miroku Kelly Sheridan voices Sango Dex Manley voices ROB 64 Todd Haberkorn voices Allen Walker-An Exorsist him,Lenalee,and Timcampy hail from a parrel world of 15th century Britain(which seems to be somewhat steampunk-ish) Timcampy-Allen Walker's golem,he is a tiny golden ball with wings,to tiny horns,a tail,and tiny pegs for feet. He is energenic and cute. Luci Christian voices Lenalee Lee-Another Exorsist about Walker's age Sarah Natochenny voices Ash Ketchum Bard Sawile also voices Light Yagami-A man who seems to own a book called a "Death Note" which seems to kill anyone who's name is written in,The Doctor and Lan find him and save him when he was under cardiac arrest shortly after to find out this young man was supposed to die January 28 2013(luckly,it did not cause any damages in the timeline nor brought a terrible future).The man is comapnied by a creature called a Shinigami(a god of death) named Ryuk who instantly tries to kill Lan and The Doctor. At first after Light wakes up he snaps at The Doctor saying he didnt need anyone's sympathy,but later grows respect to The Doctor and Lan telling tem "I owe you my life" after finding out what was supposed to happen to him. He has a acompplice named Misa who is compltly in love with him though he only uses her and is cold to her because of the murder she commited in her past(though she never trired to kill anyone intentionly). The Doctor finds this disqusting Light's goal to be a god. Light says though his near-death experiance has not changed much of his philosophy only he did had second thougths of being a god. And he began to think and feel for Misa wich he finds as becoming "mentaly sick" The Doctor constantly attempts to convince him that being in love is not sickness and he should forgive Misa for what she did yet,Light tells him to "At least mind his own bussness".Still The Doctor's constant aguring with Light slowly whittles away Light's coldness twords Misa,and teaches Light to control himself while using the Death Note in order to prevent to becoming a criminal himself wich he actualy almost became before he met The Doctor. Shannon Chan-Kent voices Misa Amane-Like Light she too owns a death note but no-longer is accomapnied by a Shinigami. Bad Guys Terry Malloy once again voices Davros Julián Rebolledo voices Paul-Still serving Davros,Paul returns as a member of the supreame council. Paul found and fixed The Master's laser screwdriver and now uses it himself. Paul Dobson voices Naraku Steven Blum voices Orochimaru Jason Liebrecht voices The Millenium Earl Rachael Lillis voices Hyde Nicolas Briggs provides the voice of the Progenitor Daleks-The new generation of daleks created with a Progenitor device that created Dalek mutants and the new travel machines all at once by the use of Dalek DNA and atoms,The previous daleks(3 of them) where killed by them becuase the white supreame Dalek claimed they where "Ungreatful to Davros" and "Inferior models" The White Supreame Dalek is part of the supreame council.These daleks have a total of 4 colors(not counting the white supreame dalek) the old imperials where transfred into the new travel machines and reprogramed and more Progenitor machines are made in secret Dalek factories and now they are producing a new army of Daleks at a rapid pace. Red=Drone Blue=Strategist Yellow=Eternal(no one knows what it means) Orange=Scientist Frank Welker voices Kranden Brad Sawile also voices The Valeyard-The Valeyard was orginaly to be the 13th incarnation of The Doctor though since this incarnation was evil, The Doctor gave up one regeneration to avoid becoming The Valeyard which seprated The Valeyard from his counterpart,The Valeyard though escaped from The Matrix that The timelords sealed him away and gained a regeration cycle,using peices of Lan's DNA he regenated into a form resembling Lan only with brown snake eyes,He weres a bissnuess suit that is blood red and ash black,though he does not posses a sonic screwdriver he does have a sword made from Dalekanium.The Valeyard seems to have a twisted and disturbing sense of humor and constanyly flirts with Mayl.He also has a devilish grin and a sinister snicker. Shademan.EXE Allies Katy Manning voices Iris Wildthyme AKA "The Mistress"-(Not to beconfused with Iris the reploid)A survinvg galafreyan who escaped The Last Great Time War that wiped out most of the Timelords except The Doctor,The Master(Who later died),The Rani,and herself.During the Time War, a Dalek Saucer misssile knocked her TARIDS out of the battlefiled and into a wormhole leading her to the Multiverse.Like The Doctors TARDIS, her's had a non-fuctional chamilion circut leaving it in the form a a british double-checkered bus.She finds Lan adorable and always pinches his cheek(A classic slapstick joke). The Doctor and his comapnions meet up with her in New York City in 1958 during the conflict between the USA and the USSR when Lan got cut-off from the Doctor during a anti-communist rally in Times Square. Multiverse Daleks and Emperor Dalek Zax Sidoh-A Shingami who appears time-to-time telling The Doctor and Lan any near-by Dalek activity but he can be whiny and immature and he gets on Ryuk and Light's nerves easily,he later beigns to follow Iris Wildthyme when they both begin to spy on the enemy daleks.Like with Lan Wildthyme finds Sidoh "cute" and constantly glomps him whenever he does "The cutest thing" Sidoh like Lan, finds it very anyoing. The Atraxi-Galatic Police Minor villians Kira-When Light mentioned almost becoming a criminal,he had a personailty disorder which he became a murderous spycopath named Kira,when Lan and Light find a abandoned Dalek jungle outpoast they find a corpse-patched body that originaly housed the brain of a regenade time lord Morbius,the brain was still in the brain case that served as the head for the corpse-body(with the brain colored in a sickly purple color and the wrinkles filled with parastic fungus). Light accidently knocked his head onto the casing causing an electric shock transfering his "Kira" personality from him to the body freeing Light from future madness,but giving the corpse new life.With Kira "free" from Light's mind he claims with the new intelegance of a first-ranked Time Lord will go back in time and kill thousands on every planet making him the most feared serial killer in the galaxy.Lan eletrocutes Kira frizzling his new brain,reducing Kira's intelegence to that of a gorilla with only the simple desire to kill,then when Kira attempted to kill Misa, Light wrestles Kira into the obseveritory tower(and accidently locking the door behind them trapping the two) and shoved Kira out a window falling 2-stories long to his death.Only to show the brain case cracked before bursting in a eletrical flames shortly after he hits the ground. Theme Tune and Soundtrack The theme tune of the show is the same used in Doctor Who series 5 only it is a bit more "edgeier" and the title sequence is similar only the veiw zooms though the windows of the TARDIS exterior to the console scrren showing each of the heros with their voice actors on the bottom. Music: 001:Doctor Who series 5 theme 02:All the strange,strange creatures 03:Ta-da!The new TARDIS! 04:Rebirth of the Daleks(The Music from Victory of The Daleks when the Progenitor creates the new daleks) 05:The 2 Exorsists 06:Tiny golden golem Timcampy 07:The White Dalek Supreame 08:The Earl's meleody 09:Daleks are the masters of earth! 10:Ash Ketchum,pokemon trainer 11:Paul and the Laser Screwdriver 12:Chase! 13:Crossfusion! 14:Silence will fall... 15:The Staff of Rassilon 16:The Genisis Ark 17:The Eye of Harmony 18:The Hand of Omega 19:The Other's Gaunlet 20:Double-Checkered Bus? 21:New York City 1958! 22:The Valeyard Reborn 23:ROB 64 at your service! 24:The machine man E-123 Omega 25:Hello,Im The Doctor... 26:The Akuma Dalek 27:City of The Multiverse Daleks 28:This is Galafrey our childhood,our home.... Cutscenes -After the dalek attack on Exorcist headquarters Allen and Lenalee try to decide to accompany The Doctor and Lan- Allen:Should we really go with them? Lenalee:I dont know,they did take my brother but what about the others back here? Allen:But thousands of people will die if we dont help them besides the daleks destroyed most of the headquarters. (Allen looks at Timcampy and thinks for a bit Timcampy nods) Allen:Alright we're going! (Outside The Doctor waits for them Allen opens the door) Allen:Alright Doctor we coming. (The Doctor smiled and shook Allen's hand) Doctor:Welcome abord,pack your things we will be living in a hour. -Lan and Mayl confront The White Supreame Dalek and Shademan- Lan-Well I am surprised to see you,last time we met your fleet was destroyed by Duo the entire dalek race was wiped out. Shademan-One ship survived plus me,Paul,Davros,and 3 daleks,Paul and The daleks- Lan-Fell back to WWII I know The Doctor tole me what is that behind you? (Lan poinst to The Progenitor) Shademan-Its a progenitor device. WSD-Its our past,and our future. Lan-Thats pretty artsy discription for a dalek,what does it do? Shademan-During the Medusa Cascade War the Red Supreame One had thousands of these machines that were ment to create a new dalek race if anything was to go wrong.All of these machines where destroyed,except one. Lan-Why did you need to create the fake "Ironside Project"? WSD-It was....nessisary.... Mayl-We dont get it.... The White Supreame Dalek looked down then Lan's eyes widened reasling what it was. Lan-Oh...oh I get it......(Sn-s-s-snot!) Bah-hahahahahahaha! This is so freaking ironic! The machine's scaners couldnt reconize your previous dalek counterparts because since their are Thal-based mutants they where identified as Impure!So you lead the greatest enemy of the daleks The Doctor into a trap and used his rant to activate the device! WSD-Yes and with this device we will begin our empire again! Lan-No! I wont let this nightmare happen again I wont! The White Supreame Dalek heads for the controls Lan-Hey!Hey!Hey!Get away from the controls or- WSD-Or else what? Trivia *Timcampy reselmbles a Golden Snitch from Harry Potter book series,D.Gray-Man fans suggest that Timcampy's design may been inspired by it. *Paul was actualy present during the "rebirth" of the daleks and was on board the saucer,he preepared the Progenitor device and then whent to another room to take a nap,after the New Daleks escpaed though a time corridor,Paul met them. *The writer of this series TheCrossoverer89 '''says he has been very anoyed with Doctor Who fans complaining about the new daleks who made their debut in "Victory of The Daleks" and said "Im glad they have diffrent colors,its about time the daleks had variants again and if these guys are TRUE Doctor Who fans,they whould embrace and accept these new daleks not alone give them a chance insted of whining and nit-picking everything about them like spoiled 5-year olds." *The Doctor agrues with Lenalee's brother calling him selfish and that its unfair for both Lenalee and Allen that he cant let them be together he even told him "Shes growing up! You have to be realistic,they love each other,and she wants to be with Allen and you sir, are being a selfish nit-wit,so stop grudging Allen and for once think about what your sister wants not what you want!" *Lan Hikari is one of a small handful of humans that know how to pilot a Type 40 TARDIS *''Iris Wildthyme has her own adventures in the Doctor Who Spin-off audiobook series '''Iris Wildthyme'' *This takes place after Victory of The Daleks '''and before '''The Time of Angels